What's Happening On The Other Side
by NateBuzzLover.5
Summary: Jeremy wakes up on the other side and is reunited with old friends but what happens when he runs into Kol who is pissed at Jeremy for killing him will he torture him for eternity or will they kiss and make up like they did in denver
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy woke up with a gasp taking in his surroundings, he was in an empty room lying on the floor, he was wandering how on earth he got here then he remembered everything being on the island, finding the cure then Katherine showed up and killed him but he was wearing his ring he would come back to life but he was a hunter a supernatural being meaning he was dead and would stay dead this time ,and now Elena's all alone he just wished he could see her and how she was coping but first he had to get out here wherever here was, he knew he was on the other side but where ,he then noticed for the first time a door in one corner of the room ,he got up and went over to the door and slowly opened it up and stepped through seeing that it lead to a deserted road Jeremy didn't what to do other than see where the road lead to . He walked down the road and found that it leads to the mystic grill, he went inside there were a lot of people there, he went over to the bar and ordered a drink he sat down on a stool and drank the bourbon he ordered.

"Jeremy?" someone asked he turned to see who had called his name and saw none other than Ric and his Aunt Jenna

"Ric, Jenna oh my god I missed you guys so much" he said as he went over to hug them both

" If you're here that means you're dead and if you're dead that means Elena is alone" Jenna realised

" we should check on her see how she's coping she can't be ok" Alaric said

"what do mean check on her how can we do that if we're all dead" Jeremy asked

" Jeremy as ghosts we have the ability to see the other side of the living if we choose to all you have to is concentrate , close your eyes and concentrate on the person you want to see then when you open your eyes you should be able to see them as long as you keep thinking about them" Jenna explained

Jeremy listened but he his mind was far away he had to see his sister but what about when he stopped thinking of her then what would happen "what happens when I stop thinking about her ?" Jeremy asked

"you'll reappear to wherever you were last of wherever you want to be Jer" Ric explained

"what do we do on the other side?" Jeremy asked

"whatever you want kiddo you're gonna be here forever you so do what you want and in case you're wondering where you're going to live you will live in your house don't worry me and Ric will be there sometimes to check on you" Jenna explained Jeremy smiled

"I'm just gonna go 'home' and get some sleep and try to process all of this" he said

"Ok we'll meet up again sometime when you're ready" Ric said.

Jeremy walked 'home' trying to process the fact he was dead and how he left Elena all alone he wanted to see her but he just couldn't at the moment he couldn't stand the thought of seeing her so broken by his death so he went into his house and went to his room changed into some pyjama pants and a t-shirt and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy was having a dreamless sleep when he was woken up by a loud noise from downstairs, so he got up to investigate he slowly creped downstairs with an aluminium baseball bat in hand , he got to the bottom of the stairs when he heard the noise again it sounded like it was coming from the kitchen ,he slowly crept towards the kitchen still holding the baseball bat , he heard the noise again and spun in the direction towards it only to be knock down by something or someone , he tried to get up only to be knocked down again dropping the baseball bat , it rolled on to the floor and landed in front or someone's foot, the person picked up the bat as Jeremy watched he was trying to see who it was but it was too dark , he crawled over to the wall and stood up then switched the light on only to the face of the person stood in front of him the one person he hoped to never see on the other side because he knew if he found him he'd spend the forever being tortured by them.

"Kol" Jeremy whispered he was frozen on the spot with fear

"Jeremy mate, it's nice to see you here I've been so bored here all by myself and now that you're here we have to even our scores now but since I can't kill cause you'll just wake up here, I guess I'll have to settle for torturing you forever, oh and I almost forgot about your arm and this time your bitchy sister it's here to save you." Kol said with a smirk plastered to his face.

"Kol please don't hurt me I'm sorry we shouldn't of killed you please I mean it I'm really sorry" Jeremy said hoping he would except his apology

"well it's a little too late for apologizes Jeremy, BECAUSE I'M ALREADY DEAD!" Kol shouted will whacking Jeremy round the head with the baseball bat causing him to blackout.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy's POV

I woke up and tried to open my eyes but I felt too weak to try my head really hurt I tried to lift my hand up to touch my head and see if there was a bump but I couldn't force my hand up I opened my eyes and realized that my hands and feet were tied to a wooden chair , I took in my surroundings and saw I was still in my kitchen but I then noticed there were a many different types of knives laid out on the top of the kitchen counter along with a rather larger cigarette lighter . I then remember everything, Kol must of done this to me and now he was planning to torture me.

"I see you're finally awake" Jeremy turned his head a saw Kol standing beside him speak of "now we can get down to business" Kol said as he walked over to where set of knives were.

"What are you going to do to me?" Jeremy me asked completely terrified.

"I'm going to torture you so you know what it's like to feel your skin burning to know what it feels like when your heart is literally on fire and the thing you see is someone you thought would never betray you the way you did to me, and don't think anyone will save you Jeremy I got your phone, I texted our dear aunt telling her you wish to be left alone for a while , so now I'll you all to myself" he said with his signature smirk that I love so much, what snap out of it Jeremy you may have had a thing with him in Denver, you may of almost fallen in love with him but that wasn't real he was just using you and now he's going to torture you.

Jeremy was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice when kol had picked up the lighter and large very sharp looking knife, Kol placed the lighter under the knife and started to heat it up once he decided that it was hot enough went over to Jeremy and stabbed in the neck where he was a vein Jeremy screamed in pain "now you know how it feels to be stabbed by someone you once cared for" Kol explain.

I look at Kol and I saw the pain in his eyes that he was trying to keep hidden with rage I felt guilty I saw that look of betrayal in his eyes again I saw when I shoved the stake through his heart "I'm sorry Kol I really am I did it for my sister she can't handle being a vampire she needed the cure" with that he took the knife and shoved in my knee

"your wrong there's no point on getting the cure for that bitch you call your sister, don't you get it even if she were to be human again would only be a matter before she turned again, as long as she keeps dragging the Salvatore's along and toying with their feelings it would only be a matter of time before she turned again" he explained then he shoved the knife in my arm.

3 hours later

I was in so much pain Kol had used nearly all the knives now and I wished he could kill me so I could get away from tis torture he had stabbed in the most painful places I felt so drained and I felt like I had been fried kol had heated up all the knives he used on me so they burned my skin but he got bored of that so he soaked my arms and legs in oil then set me alight I thought I was going to burn and die but he put the fire out at the last second but then he harshly dried my arm and leg and lifted me up in the chair and put me by the fireplace in my living room and put the fire on the just sat there watching me in pain before going to get another knife and running it across my blistering skin I wished the torture would end but I knew he wouldn't stop he would keep doing this to me forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy's POV

It has been days and Kol is still torturing me, he is currently running a knife over my arm I screamed in pain, I had to find a way to make him stop "STOP KOL PLEASE JUST STOP" I cried, he bent down his face just inches from mine and he whispered "never" and he jabbed the knife in my thigh I scream again. "Why are you doing this to me Kol? How are you going to benefit from this?" I screamed in anger I look him in the eye and saw something in his eyes an emotion I never thought I'd see in him of all people, sadness along with pain I couldn't believe it though, " did I really hurt you that bad ?" I mumbled he looked away and turned away from me and then I realised why he was doing this "I'm sorry, I didn't know you still had feelings for me, at least not feelings like that, I didn't think that our relationship in Denver meant anything to you I thought it was all a lie, that you didn't feel anything for me, why didn't you tell me" said to him but he stood still his back still facing me "kol look at me" I said trying to get him to face me "kol turn around and look at" I was very annoyed he wouldn't face me " KOL TURN AROUND AND LOOK AT NOW!" I shouted very annoyed, he finally turned to face me.

"What do you want me to say Jeremy, tell me exactly what you want me to say" he spat at me with bitterness in his voice,

"I want you to tell me why you never told me you still had feelings for me" I explained

"How could I you were always with someone and I couldn't exactly walk up to you and tell you how I felt then, could I?" he answered

"Then why didn't you text me or call me or did you delete my number as soon as I left Denver" I said and gave him a look "tell me Kol" I demanded from him

"I did call Jeremy, I called you so many times and left you countless voicemails hoping you would call back and you never did and then when I finally thought you called me back it turned out to be your bloody bitchy sister" he told me and I could hear the pain and disappointment in his voice and I suddenly felt really guilty I remembered all those phone calls and how ignored them and I remembered deleting all those voice mails but I never listened to one of them. I looked away from him not wanting to look into his eyes,

"why didn't you ever call me back and forget everything we had in Denver and brush it off as it never happened, why did you act like you always hated me I never wanted to hurt you like that and I know I said we weren't buds but I thought you'd pick up that I was lying I thought you knew me better" I told me

I looked at him again but I couldn't look him in the eye, I remember him saying that and I remember I thought he was lying but I'd just found out he was a vampire and he was Klaus's brother so I thought he meant what he said . "Why did you leave me Jeremy I was all alone" he said with sadness

"That's not true you had your family Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus you had them there for you" I explained to him

" it is true they are the three musketeers they always stick together and left me out in the cold , they were never there for me no one was, Klaus would always make fun of me Elijah , and Finn would look down on me , my sister would insult me, even when I was human and when we were human my mother just gave me a disappointed look and I couldn't even go near my little brother cause no one wanted me to 'influence' him to be like me and my father wold beat me every day once he found out I was gay and he would humiliate me in front of the entire village saying a witch had cursed me and I that I was his greatest shame and when we turned he tried to kill me until he found out Niklaus was not his son and I always thought if he hadn't found out Niklaus wasn't his child I would have been the one he hunted down for a thousand years, I would be the one he would of chased for a thousand years and I would be the one who would satisfy him with my death" he told me his voice breaking as he told me, I could hear all the pain and sorrow in voice.

I could see the tears slowly trickling down his face , I looked into his eyes and I felt as if I could see into his soul and I no longer saw a murderous monster I saw that he was just a boy who was completely broken in every way possible and that all he ever wanted was for someone to love him and accept him for the way he was and I realised that was that to him I was the one who had accepted him after a thousand years but then when I found out who he really was I rejected him like everyone else in his life then I killed him , I felt so cold and heartless "I'm so sorry I didn't know if I had I never would of killed you, I didn't know you'd been through so much" I said looking him in the eye

"Spare me your pity Jeremy I don't need it" he said trying to sound strong

"I don't pity I'm just upset that I didn't know that you had so much pain in your life" I said while I stared at him intently

"You should know that after all the pain, sadness and shame I've been through in a thousand years that none of that hurt as much as when you looked me straight in the eye full of hate and then you drove that stake through my heart" he said, he then bit his wrist and walked over to me and shoved it in my mouth forcing his blood down my throat and my wounds started to heal after a few minutes he pulled his wrist awry and picked up the knife he had shoved in my thigh earlier before I had time to ask what he was doing he had cut the ropes tying me to the chair and had set me free he then put the knife down as I stood up " you were right what's the point of me trying to make you feel my pain when looking at you only makes me feel ten times worse than I already feel" he said and then he walked out of the living room making his way to the front door opening it then shutting it behind him.

I ran after him opened the front door not bothering to close it he was just walking down the porch steps when I shouted "Kol please wait stay here with me please don't leave please stay with me please" I begged him he turned around walked back up the steps until he was in front of me.

"Why would you want me to stay you don't care about me you hate me" he said but it wasn't true I didn't hate him I couldn't now

"I don't do hate I can't hate you now I care about you too much" I told him as I looked him in the eye

"I want to believe you Jeremy I really do but after everything that's happened how can I?" he asked he looked so confused and conflicted

"Let me prove it to you" said to him not daring to break his gaze

"how?" he asked me my eyes flickered to his lips before I answered "like this" I said as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and smashed his lips to mine putting in as much passion as I could he kissed me back with equal force and then licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted him then our tongues thought for dominance which he obviously won we stood there for a few minutes just passionately kissing until I pulled back needing to breathe , then I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him inside shutting the door behind him…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I sincerely apologise for not updating in so long but I was away for a week then when I came back I had serious writers block but anyway here's the next chapter and I'm writing the next chapter right now . Warning sexual content (Rated M) I apologise if it's crappy but I've never written one of these scenes before I apologise if it's crappy . hope you enjoy**

Jeremy's POV

As soon kol shut the door I attacked his lips kissing him as passionate as I could while he was pressed up against the door then kol switched our positions so I was the against the door his hands either side of my body while my arms were wrapped around his neck, my hands slowly made their way down to the zip of his jacket slowly unzipping it once it was unzipped he quickly took it off and threw somewhere in the hallway , his hands then went under my t-shirt stroking my chest and my abs while I was trying to unbutton his shirt but I got frustrated with the buttons and ripped his shirt open buttons flying everywhere I stopped kissing him for a moment and looked down at his toned body just as remembered , I looked but at his face and he grabbed me by the back of my neck and started kissing me again I then pulled my t-shirt over my head and forced kols shirt off his shoulders both then laid on I look into kol eye seeing emotions that mirrored my own hunger and lust I wanted him so badly then in a flash I was on the couch kols mouth hungrily met mine he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted then he shoved his tongue down my throat I pulled away after a few minutes needing to breathe and his lips then started to leave a trail of hot wet kisses down to my neck when he suddenly pulled away and sat up on the couch with his back towards me I sat up confused "what's the matter" I asked him concerned

"Jeremy I can't do this your blood is too much for me to handle now" he explained scared

"But you never bit me in Denver" I explained to him

"Because you were on vervain then Jeremy and you aren't now and even though we're dead on the other side I can't live myself knowing I hurt that way , it's the thing I promised myself I wouldn't do to you" he said the last part came out a bit croaky where his voice broke from the pain

"Kol turn around" I grabbed his face with one hand "I know you're a vampire and you could hurt me but I'm not afraid of you, turn around and let me see your face" I let go of his face and he slowly turned around and I saw his vampiric features , the dark veins under his eyes that were blood red and his sharp fangs, I reach out and place my hand on his cheek and ran my thumb across the veins under his eyes , I then brought my face so that it was only centimetres apart his and whispered "bite me"

"What no Jeremy I can't I could hurt you" he said he was about to say something else when I silenced him by putting one finger to his lip

"Listen I know you could hurt me but I wouldn't be asking you this if I didn't completely trust you , do it please" I begged him , he then lowered his head and buried his face in my neck and place butterfly kisses up my neck till he found an artery , I felt a slight pinch as he sunk his fangs into my neck and then all I felt was immense pleasure , this wasn't at all like the other times I'd been bitten this felt so good but it ended to soon as kol removed his fangs from my neck and his face went back to normal , I felt a bit light headed from the blood loss but kol quickly bit his wrist and gently placed on my mouth I greedily drank his blood it was amazing I kept drinking till the wound healed up I quickly dropped his wrist and looked up at him I wiped the blood off his face as he wiped the blood off of mine , he looked at me his face inches from mine and whispered "you taste amazing" which I replied with "so do you" he was about to kiss me again when I stood up off the couch and grabbed his wrist leading him upstairs to my bedroom once we were inside kol had me pinned against the wall claiming my lips hungrily as they met his I quickly unzipped my trouser letting them fall then kicked them off me to one side of the room I then started to hastily work on undoing kols belt I quickly undid it and pulled it off and threw somewhere in the room I pulled my head away from kol needing to breathe again then caught him off guard and pushed him onto the bed then quickly climbed in top of him I went to his jeans unbuttoning them and hastily pushed them off him then crawled back on top of him , I was just about to kiss him when he switched our positions so I was now underneath him , he went down to the waistband of my boxers and started placing a trail of hot wet kisses up to my chest and on my neck until he reached my lips again as I pulled down my boxers and kicked them off with my feet , I then grabbed kols boxers and pulled them down as well and kicked them off with my feet as well .

He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes , then I whispered " I want you to take me into oblivion just like you did before" "as you wish darling" was all he said before he thrust inside my tight hole , I moaned as he kept thrusting and sending me into a frenzy where I was in heaven with him and there was nowhere I'd rather be and right now I was so happy that I was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy's POV

Hours later I lay in bed bruised and sore from the mind blowing sex kol and I had and I liked it I liked being sore and bruised it was satisfying, kol was lying asleep next to me on his side facing me , he looked so peaceful when he was asleep he didn't have that smirk that was usually glued to his face he looked peaceful and vulnerable and human I couldn't stop myself as I gently placed my hand on his cheek , gentle enough not wake him as I stroked his face thinking back to the day I met him.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the hallway of my new school Denver high school, I had been there for over a month now and I was really enjoying it here I walked past the reception when I notice there was a new guy there with his back to me I was curious as to what this new guy looked like from the front since the back of him was pretty good and he had a nice ass so I wanted to see if his front was as hot. I'd only recently come out of the closet just before I left and I was going to everyone but everything was so hectic that I didn't get the chance to tell them but I will tell them as soon as I can . I turned my attention back to the new guy I heard a British accent even better if only he would turn around, "Jeremy, hey bud how are you" I heard James yell as he came up to me "hey James I'm fine you?" I asked "yeah I'm good, now come with me otherwise we'll be late for class" he said we started walking then I realised I left my books in my locker "you go to class Jamie I need to get my books from locker or I'll be in detention all week" I told I then ran towards my locker and quickly grabbed my books and started running towards the classroom when I bumped into someone and knocked them on the floor "owwww" I heard them say "oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I said while helping him up off the floor and got a good look at his face and realised it was the new guy and I must say the word hot did not do him justice he was from head to toe drop dead gorgeous "you're the new guy aren't you I saw you at the reception earlier , I'm Jeremy Gilbert" I held out my hand he shook it " I'm Kol, Kol Mikealson" I then realised that he wasn't shaking my hand anymore but he was still holding it I looked down and he quickly pulled his hand away and I didn't like not holding his hand "sorry about that , can you help me it's my first day and I'ma bit lost on where room 25 is" he explained "let me see your schedule" he handed it to me "great we have all the same classes so just follow me around the school" I said with a smile and we to our class . Kol and I were together the whole day and it was fun but all the girls were trying to flirt with him and in the end he got so annoyed with all the girls bugging him that he admitted that he was gay and they backed off and I asked him if he was serious he said yes and asked why and I told him I was gay as well , he then gave me ride home from school and I thanked him and he kissed me on the cheek and drove off then when I got inside the house I couldn't but be happy as it was the start of a new chapter in my life and hopefully kol was in it._

_Flashback over_

I continued to stroke his face while I was remembering that day I was so happy then as happy as I am now I have what had then happiness with someone I care about who I know won't hurt me and won't leave, because everyone else in my life has left even Elena has left me cause I could see wasn't my sister my died when she went over the wickery bridge the new Elena is more like Katherine now. I was cut from my train of thoughts when kol started to wake up his eyes opened and he looked straight at me " couldn't sleep could you so there must be something on your mind , you can tell me if you want" he said as he took my hand in his and started rubbing circles on it with his thumb while a worried expression was on his face "I was thinking about the day I met you and how you're the only person in my life that didn't leave me at one point , even Elena left me and she was supposed to be my sister and she left when she became a vampire and I got so caught in trying to help her and find the cure that I didn't see that she was already gone and I never realised I was the one who left you all alone I'm so sorry how could of done that to you when you were so good to me why did I cut you out of my life like that?" I felt tears rolling down my cheeks "calm down Jeremy calm down it doesn't matter that you left me all that matters is that you came back and you're here with me now" he wiped the tears from my face and I shocked not him but also myself with the next few words that came out of my mouth "I love you kol" I said he stared at me wide eyed before replying with a smile "I love you too Jer" he said before kissing me I pulled away "What?" he asked "I was thinking we could go back to sleep or we have another few rounds but for the few I'm on top" I said with a smirk all seductively he smiled "whichever you want Jer" I quickly got on top of him and that's when round 2 started.


	7. Authors Note

Sorry for not updating in a long time but my mum borrowed my laptop and it broke and my laptop has the story and the next few chapters on it but it won't work until the new parts arrive so I won't be able to update for a week or two maybe more so sorry I hope I an update soon .


End file.
